Reouni yang Ditakdirkan
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Zarc dengan para naganya, dan ke empat Couterpartnya, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo dan Yuri, Bagai mana kah kisah mereka? Just Parody xD Sequel dari fic ku yang berjudul "Alasan"
1. Chapter 1

**Reoni yang di Takdirkan**

 **By: Za L Fernandes**

 **Yugioh arc v bukan punya saya, cuma pinjem char aja**

 **Genre: Humor n Parody**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Entah xD**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYOPO, EYD GK BENER, HUMOR GAGAL DLL**

Hanya cerita yang di buat secara iseng :v yah cuma mau nistain Zarc n ke empat naganya :v sebenernya juga mau Nistain Yu' Boys :v :v Sequel dari 'Alasan', :v

Ketika ane mikirin Zarc tu kayak apa, ane pikir Sifat Zarc tu gabungan dari ke empat Yu', :v Bodoh, Kalem, Sadis n Sengen bikin orang Seneng :v

Dia kadang sok Jaim di depan orang biar keliatan keren :v dll

###

Central Park Minami City, Dimensi Standar

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN INI! SORA! YUTO!" Teriak Yuya Mmencoba menghentikan Duel Sora dan Yuto.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu, Yuya! Aku hanya akan mengalahkan pecundang dari dimensi XYZ di sana!"

"Kamu masih terluka, Sora!" Yuya pun bergabung dalam Duel itu, mencoba membantu Sora melawan Yuto.

Semua hanya makin kacau ketika Drak Rebellion XYZ Dragon dan Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon di panggil. Kedua Naga itu saling beresonansi seolah saling memangil satu sama lain...

Yah walau sebenernya sih kagak :v

###

Naga POV

Ini hanya Suara yang bisa di dengar oleh sesama Naga n juga sama Zarc.

"WOI! NAPA LO KE SINI? KAMPLET! ENYAH LO DARI SINI DASAR ANEH! GUA UDAH SENENG KAGAK KETEMU NAGA ANEH KAYA ELO!" Itu adalah teriakan marah-marah gak jelas dari Drak Rebellion.

"DASAR PEMBERONTAK GAK TAU DIRI! SAPA JUGA YANG PENGEN KETEMU ELO? GUA UDAH CUKUP MENDERITA MENDENGAR OCEHAN ZARC TIAP HARI! BAWA NI JIWA ZARC SAMA ELO!" Teriak balik Odd-eyes dengan kesal.

"IDIH.. OGAH BANGET GUA KETEMU ZARC LAGI! WALAU ANE PENGEN BALAS DENDAM SAMA MANUSIA TAPI GUA UDAH GAK MAU KETEMU ZARC! MAKAN AJA TU ZARC AMA ELO!"

"KALIAN BER DUA JAHAT! GUA UDAH NGORBANIN SEMUANYA DEMI AMBISI KALIAN TAPI APA BALASAMNYA!? GUA SEKARANG KAGAK BISA KETEMU AYANG RAY!" Jiwa Zarc tiba-tiba muncul di antara ke dua naga itu, dia lagi pundunh sambil nangis :'( :'( faktor kurang kasih sayang ini

"ELO KAGAK ADA BERUBAHNYA ZARC! TETEP AJA ALAY! MENDINGAN JUGA AMA YUTO YANG ANAK NYA KALEM!" Teriak Drak Rebellion.

"Hiks... gua di bully terus ama mereka!" :'( Jiwa Gelap Zarc pundung di pojokan.

"CLEAR WING DIMANA KAMU! GUA ENGAK TAHAN DI BULLY AMA MEREKA! CUMA ELU NAGA KESAYANGAN GUA! OWH CLEAR WING DATANG LAH! DATANG LAH! DATANG LAH!" Zarc mulai komat kamit baca mantra.

###

Singkat cerita, Yugo pun tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Dia terlihat clingak clinguk kebinggungan.

"Di mana ini?" Katanya kebinggungan, lalu dia pun melihat Yuto dari kejauhan.

"Ketemu! HAI KAMU! KAMU ORANG SIAL YANG TELAH MENGAMBIL RIN!" Teriak Yugo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yuto.

"Pion dari Fusion!" Tunjuk Yuto ke Yugo.

"SIAPA YANG FUSION! AKU YUGO! YUGO! KAMU ADALAH ORANG YANG MEREBUT HAL BERHARA UNTUK KU! DAN SEKARANG SALAH MENYEBUT NAMAKU!"

"KAMU LAN YANG MENGAMBIL SEMUANYA DARIKU!"

Yuya terlihat binggung melihat dua orang dengan wajah yang sama dengannya saling berdebat. Dan mulai DUEL.

"Pion Fusion?... ow jadi Dia Yugo! Tapi kan musuh Yuto dari Dimensi Fusioh! Dia dari Dimensi Sycron?"

###

Singkat Cerita, halah :v Clear Wing dan Drak Rebellion di summon, dan mereka saling ber resonansi.

DEG

"UKH..."

Entah kenapa dada Yuya terasa sakit. Kartu Odd-eyes mulai bersinar.

###

Naga POV

Cuma bisa didengar sesama Naga ama Zarc :v

"OWH! CLEAR WING! AHIRNYA KAMU DATANG!"

Tiba-tiba Zarc langsung meluk Clear Wing dengan suka cita, terlihat raut muka bahagia di wajahnya.

"Owh! Zarc! Lama gak ketemu! Gimana Kabarnya?" Tanya Clear Wing.

"KABAR ANE JELEK!" Kata Zarc sambil nunjuk Drak Reblion ama cahaya warna Merah, Odd-eyes.

"Wah, kalian masih aja seneng ngajekin, Zarc, kagak berubah sama sekali, lama-lama kalian tar kayak si Naga Racun!"

"BILANG AJA ELO KANGEN AMA SI NAGA RACUN PAKE NYAMA-NYAMAIN KAMI PULA!" Teriak Drak Rebellion.

"SAPA PULA YANG KANGEN AMA NAGA RACUN! ELO BER DUA AJA SANA YANG PADA KANGEN-KANGENAN!" Teriak Clear Wing.

"SAPA PULA YANG MAU? DIA EMANG PEMBERONTAK GAK TAU DIRI!"

"DASAR ANEH!"

"Abaikan aja mereka, mereka lagi kangen-kangennan, :v Ow iya Zarc napa si lo gak ke tempat Yugo aja disana enak lo :v Reikarnasinya Ray tu cantin dan imut belum lagi tar Elu bisa peluk dia sesukamu!"

"RAY! Benarkah peluk RAY?"

"Iya gua serius, dari pada di sini ama dua naga Alay! Ya gak sih mending ama gua aja!"

"TAPI GIMANA CARANYA!"

"Buat aja mereka ber satu, kalik ja tar elo bisa ikut Migrasi!" Kata Clear Wing sambil nunjuk Yugo n Yuto.

"Wa... bener juga! Bentar-bentar!"

"APA? BERSATU KATANYA? OGAH BANGET! JANGAN SAMPE TUAN ANE YANG SUPER COOL N KALEM ITU BERSATU AMA ZARC YANG ALAY INI! TAR DIA BISA IKUTAN ALAY!" Teriak Drak Ribellion gak terima.

"BENER BANGET! JANGAN MAU DAH! YUYA GUA YANG POLOS N MANIS UDAH MULAI TERCEMAR KARENA ADA ZARC DAH KELAMAAN DALAM TUBUH DIA! LO PADA ENGAK TAU SEDIH GUA LIAT SI YUYA KADANG SUKA SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI SAMBIL BILANG 'EGAO.. EGAO..' PA LAGI SEJAK DI TINGGAL MINGAT BAPAKNYA! ITU NGINGETIN GUA AMA ZARC YANG SUKA KETAWA SENDIRI KAYAK KESETANAN!"

"APE LU BILANG? DASAR MATA ANEH LAMA-LAMA ANE COLOK MATA LO PAKE SAYAPNYA CLEAR WING!" protes Zarc.

"KAYAK LO BISA AJA! SINI MAJU SINI! ANE UDAH ENEG LIAT MUKA JELEK MU ITU TIAP HARI!"

"RAY BILANG GUA TU GANTENG!"

"MATA RAY TU KATARAK BILANG LO GANTENG!" Drak Ribellion ikut nyambung.

"Ha ha ha.. kangen gua ama suasana ALAY kayak gini :v liat Naga-naga Alay pada berkumpul gini, mending tar pada bersatu aja ama Yugo biar urusannya cepet kelar!"

"OGAH! DIA SAMA ALAY NYA KAYAK ZARC!" Teriak Odd-eyes ama Drak Ribellion kompak.

"GUA GIGIT LAMA-LAMA LO LO PADA! BILANG TUAN GUA YANG SUPER LUCU ITU ALAY! JELAS YANG PALING ALAY MAH ZARC!" Tambah Clear Wing gak terima Yugo di katain Alay.

"SEMUANYA JAHAT AMA GUA! OWH AYANG RAY! DIMANAKAH ENGKAU! TOLONG JEMPUT AA ZARC YANG GANTENG INI! AYANG RAY!" Zarc malah teriak-teriak gak jelas di pojokan.

Yah begitulan keseharian Zarc dan para Naganya, menebar ke alayan.

###

Di suatu tempat di dimensi Fusion,

"H.. HASYI!"

"HA.. HASYI!"

Terlihat dua orang gadis berambut hujau dan hitam tiba-tiba bersin.

"Heh? Kalian masuk angin?" Kata seorang cowok berambut ungu pink.

"Engak, Yuri-sama.. kami cuma merasa ada orang alay yang lagi ngomongin kami,"

"Ya ya abaikan saya itu dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, Rin m Ruri"

Kata Yuri kemudian.

Dua Cewek itu lalu melanjutkan memijat Yuri.

'Bwahahaha Parasit Fusion emang Asek! Lok kayak gini Gua bisa bikin kerajaan Harem gua sendiri.. tambah si Serena ama yang dari Standar tentunya!' Kata Yuri dalam hati.

Tanpa Yuri sadari ternyata dari salah satu pojokan terlihat seorang cewek berambut biru tua sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap, sambil memukul tembok di sebelahnya dan sedang memperhatiakn Yuri.

'IH! Cewek-cewek sialan itu! Kenapa mereka deket-deket ama Yuri gua yang Ganteng! Gak bisa di maafkan!' Kata cewek itu dalam hati.

'Tenag-tenang, Serena! Yuri itu cuma milik lo.. ya bener! Hancurkan mereka semua... bwahahahaha' Serena ketawa jahat.

"H.. Hsyi.." dia juga bersin ternyata.

'Akh bodo amat lok ada orang jelek ngomongin gua... yang peting mah Yuri...'

###

Di sisi lain, di dimensi standar seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berlari-lari kebinggungan.

"YUYA.. YUYA... DIMANA KAMU YUYA!" Teriak gadis itu.

"H.. Hasyi!" Tiba-tiba dia bersin juga,

"Akh gua ngerasa ada orang alay deket sini lagi ngomongin gua," gumanya kemudian.

Kemudian cahaya pink menyala dari gelangnya, dan dia melihat Yuya sedang pingsan di taman.

"YUYA!"

OWARI

####

Di suatu ruang yang gelap entah dimana, terlihat seorang cowok berambut abu-abu hijau sedang bersantai melihat 3 layar kaca, cuma tinggal tiga.

"Wah, curang, masa' si Clear Wing malah ningalin kita? Jahat banget dia!"

"Geezzz, elo masih aja disini, harusnya elo tu mingat juga ama Clear Wing! Dan Kenapa si PEMBERONTAK SIALAN INI ADA DISINI!" kata Odd-eyes kesel.

"LO TU YANG SIALAN! DASAR ANEH!" Kata Drak Ribellion kesal.

Di belakang Drak Ribellion terlihat seorang cowok berambut biru tua, ke dua tangannya di rantai, sedang terlihat binggung.

"Owh.. selamat datang di sini, Yuto, angap aja rumah sendiri, he he," kata Zarc nyapa Yuto.

"Eh?" Yuto binggung.

"Jangan dengerin dia, Yuto tar elu ketularan Alay!" Kata Drak Ribellion.

"Elo tu yang alay!" Teriak Zarc kesel dan dia makin kesal saat melihat salah satu layar, di mana disana ada seorang cowok berambut ungu pink sedang di kelilingi 3 reikarnasi Ray.

"IH, YURI KAMPLET!" Zarc lalu ngelempar sandal ke layar itu.

Nah begitulah ahir dari hari ini, kasian Yuto yang harus ada disana ama dua naga alay ama satu manusia alay :v sabar ya Yuto, moga gak ketularan Alay.

####

E.N.D

:v cuma iseng kok :v lok sempet ku bikinin sequelnya, to lanjutannya :v wah Yuri punya kerajaan Harem nya sendiri :v :v

Sekian dan Terimakasih

 **Review n Share please :v**


	2. Kesurupan bagian pertama

**Reouni yang di Takdirkan**

 **By: Za L Fernandes**

 **Yugioh arc v bukan punya saya, cuma pinjem char aja**

 **Genre: Humor n Parody**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Entah xD**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYOPO, EYD GK BENER, HUMOR GAGAL DLL**

 **Chapter 2: Kesurupan bagian pertama**

###

Di sebuah ruangan gelap entah di mana, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu semi hijau sedang menendang sebuah layar.

"AKHHHH... YURI KAMPLET! ENAK-ENAKAN DI REBUTIN RAY-RAY VERSI UNYU SEDANG GUA! ADA DI ANTABELANLAH GINI! YURI CURANG BANGET!" Teriak pemuda itu, sekarang lagi ngelempar tu layar pake odd-eyes (lah?).

"GUA MAU KE TEMPAT YURI! GUA MAU KE TEMPAT YURI! GUA MAU KE TEMPAT YURI POKOKNYA!" Teriaknya lagi sambil nangis-nagis gak jelas.

"GUE JUGA MAU DI BELAI AMA RAY-RAY MANIS YANG MASIH UNYU-UNYU ITU!" Teriaknya lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tu layar, di mana di sana ada seorang cowok berambut ungu lagi di suapin angur sama cewek bermbut Hujau dan ada cewek berambut Ungu ke hitaman lagi ngipasin dia.

"IRI GUA! IRI GUA! AKHHHH... YUTO EMANG ELO KAGAK IRI APA LIAT ADEGAN ITU!" Teriaknya lagi sambil menepuk pundak pemuda lain yang ada di situ, pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Drak Ribellion sebenernya siapa sih cowok alay ini? Dari kemaren dia cuma tereak-tereak ama marah-marah gak jelas?" Tanya Yuto kalem, walau sebenernya dia juga rada' kesal liat Rurinya yang manis jadi budak cowok berambut ungu di layar.

"Dia itu namanya, Zarc, dia adalah kamu dan kamu adalah dia," jelas Drak Ribellion gak jelas, "Dan dia emang alay!" Tambahnya.

"YUTO! LO JANGAN DENGERIN NAGA ALAY DISANA! LO HARUS BELAIN GUA KARENA GUA ITU ELO DAN ELO ITU GUA!"

Yuto hanya menghela nafas pasrah,

'Amit-amit gua jadi kayak dia,' gumanya dalam hati,

"GUA DENGER ITU YUTO! LO PIKIR BISA NYEMBINYIIN SESUATU DARI GUA HA?! GUA TU TAU SEGALANYA TENTANG ELO!" Teriak Zarc lagi.

'Dasar Stalker,' batin Yuto lagi.

"GUA DENGER JUGA ITU YUTO! KARENA ELO ITU GUA DAN GUA ITU ELO!"

"KAGAK USAH DI ULANG-ULANG JUGA KALE! GUA UDAH DENGER!" Teriak Yuto mulai frustasi.

Ya dan begitulah keseharian Zarc beserta Yuto dan para naganya, Yuto tu ya kalau ngomong pakai bahasa kebatinan, dan entah gimana Zarc tu ngerti bahasa kebatinan (lah?). Sebenarnya ini ada di dalam diri Yuya, cuma Yuya nya aja belum sadar kalau ada mahluk alay dalam tubuhnya.

###

Disis lain, di dimensi standar tepatnya turnamen duel Maiami city, terlihat Yuya sedang terdesak, dia gagal mengaktifkan Action card, dan Life Poin nya tersisa 100... dia benar-benar terdesak!

"Aku mengahiri giliranku," kata lawan Yuya.

Yuya sangat binggung, apa yang harus di lakukan.

Dlm diri Yuya

"EH! LO LO PADA KAGAK PEKA YA! LIAT ITU SI YUYA LAGI KEDESAK! UDAH MAU KALAH!" Teriak Odd-eyes ke Zarc n Yuto yang lagi sebuk berantem dan fokus ngeliati layar yang ada Yurinya.

"BODO' AMAT SOAL SI YUYA! EMANG GUA PIKIRIN! YANG PENTING ITU AYANG RAY/RURI! LAGIAN SIAPA ITU YUYA? KAGAK KENAL AMA YUYA!" Kata Zarc dan Yuto kompak sambil pura-pura gak kenal Yuya.

"LO BERDUA UDAH NUMPAG! GAK TAU DIRI PULA!" Teriak Odd-eyes.

"ZARC! EMANG ELO RELA ELO KALAH DUEL?! ELO ITU YUYA DAN YUYA ITU ELO! YUYA KALAH SAMA DENGAN ELO KALAH!" Lanjut odd-eyes.

"YA KAGAK LAH! GUA? ZARC SANG RAJA DUEL KALAH? KAGAK ADA KATA KALAH DALAM KAMUS GUA! YANG BISA NGALAHIN GUA CUMA DIRI GUA SENDIRI!" Teriak Zarc lagi. Lagian itu si Zarc suaranya kagak abis apa tereak-tereak mulu dari tadi =='

"MAKANYA BANTU YUYA!"

###

Yuya yang di landa kebinggungan tiba-tiba merasa seperti bertemu Yuto, dan mereka bersatu... Dan saat itulah Zarc muncul ke permukaan! Mata Yuya tiba-tiba bersinar merah, seakan ada efek-efek petir muncul.

"Giliranku, draw!" Kata Yuya tenang tapi dengan aura gelap.

"Aku aktifkan action magic, Mad Harrucen, dan menghancurkan semua kartu di arenaku kembali ke dack,"

"Aku aktifkan Entermate Fliptroap dan Entermate Cheass mole untuk mengatur skala pendulum! Dengan ini aku bisa memanggil monster dari level 3 sampai lima," lanjut Yuya lagi dengan tenang.

"BWAHAHAHAHA... Dengan ini aku pangil moster-mosterku.. peldulum summon!"

Ya begitulah tiba-tiba Yuya ketewa sendiri, 2 monster level 4 pun keluar.

"Bwahahahahaha... Dengan ini aku Membuka Overlay Network! Datang lah wahai Naga pemerontak yang agung! Hancurkan semua musuh-musuh mu! XYZ Summon! DRAK RIBELLION XYZ DRAGON!"

"GUA BAKAL HANCURIN SEGALANYA! TERUTAMA ELO LAWAN SIALAN! PADAHAL GUA LAGI NGELIATIN AYANG-AYANG RAY YANG MASIH UNYU-UNYU ITU DAN TERGANTU KARENA ELO! MATE LO! MATE LO!"

"GUA TUNJUKIN KE HEBATAN GUA! LADIES N GENTELMAN! SEKARANG SAATNYA PENGHANCURAN!"

"AKTIFKAN EFEK DRAK RIBELLION DRAGON! DENGAN MENGUNAKA OVERLAY UNIT MEMBUAT ATTACK MOSTER LAWAN MENJADI SETENGAH, ATTACK NYA MENJADI MILIK DRAK RIBELLION! TREASON DISCHAGE! DENGAN MENGUNAKAN OVERLAY UNIT YANG TERSISA AKTIFKAN LAGI EFEKNYA! TREASON DISCHAGE!"

"Attacknya menjadi 5300?" Kata lawan Yuya binggung.

"Battle! Revolt of the lighning Disobel!"

Dan ya begitulah Yuya menang, lawan terlempar. Namun stodio menjadi suram.

"WOI! MANA TEPUK TANGANNYA! GUA MENANG! GUA MENANG! DAN KEMENANGAN INI GUA PERSEMBAHIN UNTUK CEWEK MANIS NAN CANTIK BERAMBUT PINK YANG ADA DISANA!" Kata si Yuya tiba-tiba sambil nunjuk Yuzu, Yuzu jadi tambah binggung.

"UNTUK AYANG YUZU YANG MANIS! AKU PERSEMBAHKAN KEMENANGAN INI!"

Kata-kata Yuya bikin seluruh setadion jadi ketawa, dan membuat Yuzu malu benget.

"AYANG YUZU I LOPE YOU!" Tiba-tiba si Yuya lari kearah bangku Yuzu.

"AYANG YUZU!"

'Ah walau gak bisa godain' Ayang Ray gak masalah lah, masih ada waifu Yuya disana, Waifu Yuya, ya Waifu gua juga! Karena gua adalah Yuya dan Yuya adalah gua!' kata Zarc dalam hati.

"KAMI DENGER ITU!" Kata Yuya dan Yuto barengan, dalam bentuk transparan.

"DAN SIAPA ORANG ALAY YANG NGAMBIL ALIH TUBUH GUA ITU, YUTO? MALU-MALUIN BANGET SUMPAH!" tanya Yuya ke Yuto.

"DIA ITU ELO DAN ELO ITU YA DIA!" Jawab Yuto sambil tereak.

Wah rupanya Yuto mulai ketularan Alay ni, wah hati-hati Yuya.. bentar lagi elo bisa terinfeksi. Dan ya begitulan keseharian Zarc yang baru bersama Yuto, Yuya dan naga alay mereka.

OWARI

###

Riview Please!

gak da epilog bonusnya sekarang :v :v ha? Mau liat situasinya Yuri? Pikirin aja sendiri dia lagi ngapain ama para haremnya, bwa ha ha ha ha #ketawasendiri

Gimana Nasip Zarc? Jangan tanya gua, gua kagak tau! :v :v lok sempet ane lanjutin lok engak ya udah :v

Kata-kata, Boku wa kimi, Kimi wa Boku :v terinspirasi dri kata2 Yuri sebelum dia nyerap si Yugo :v btw ane pengen bgt liat si Yuri yg Kesurupan Yugo :v :v :v

Ow iya mungkin kalian binggung soal, Naganya kok bisa di dalem tubuh Yuya juga :v ceritanya ni ya para Naga itu kan Roh Kartu yang gentayangan, lok kalian tau Yugioh GX pasti ngertilah,

Dan kebetulan dulu Zarc mungut mereka :v

Lah sifat Zarc e kok alay? Aneh pula? Kalian masih inget Monjoume Jun dari GX? Pa lagi setelah dia di gentayangi trio ojama? Kurang lebih begitulah kenapa dia bisa alay :v atau mungkin aja udah dari sononya dia alay? Etah xD

Kapan-kapan lah ya ane ceritain gimana Zarc ketemu ke empat Naga Laged itu, :v

Review ya, cuma pengen tau pendapat kalian yang udah baca kok :v kalik Ja tar dapet inspirasi :v :v

Sekian dan Terimakasih


	3. Rencana Balas Dendam Serena

**Reouni yang di Takdirkan**

 **By: Za L Fernandes**

 **Yugioh arc v bukan punya saya, cuma pinjem char aja**

 **Genre: Humor n Parody**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Entah xD**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYOPO, EYD GK BENER, HUMOR GAGAL DLL**

 **Chapter 3: Rencana Balas Dendam Serena bagian pertama**

Lah? Kok critanya jadi gak nyambung? Tokuh utamanya si Zarc kan? Halah tar juga nyambung kok :v makasih buat yang Review,

Untuk saat ini ane cuma lgi mood bikin parody dari animenya :v :v Yu' Boys masih anak di bawah umur buat di shounen ai in :v

###

Dimensi Fusion

Di ruang tahta terlihat, seorang berambut, ops maksud ane kagak ada rambutnya alias BOTAK, pokoknya intinya orang botak yang lagi duduk di tahtanya :v :v

Terlihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut ungu semi pink.

"Yuri, kamu akan segera di kirim ke Dimensi Standar, di sana bagian terahir dari rencana kita telah di temukan," kata orang votak itu dengan serius. Lalu diperlihatkan di layar seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Namanya, Hiragi Yuzu, kamu harus mendapatkan dia dan segera membawanya kesini! Kamu mengerti, Yuri?" Tambah orang votak itu.

"Saya mengerti, Professor! Sesuai perintah Professor saya akan membawa, Hiragi Yuzu kesini!" Kata Yuri dengan tenag.

'Wah koleksi harem ane bentar lagi lengkap, katanya dalam hati,'

"Dan satu lagi, Yuri! CAMKAN INI! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN DIA! APA LAGI MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH-ANEH SEPERTI YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KE RIN DAN RURI!" Kata orang votak itu aka Profesor votak.

"K.. kok Professor bisa tau?" Kata Yuri kaget.

'Asem banget ni, Professor votak,' batin Yuri.

"Doktor sudah melaporkannya secara detail kepadaku, tentang SEMUANYA!" Kata Professor dengan tampang marah.

'Ih.. dasar Doktor Tua Bangka setengah votak sialan, ember banget seh dia,' batin Yuri lagi.

"Maaf kan saya, Professor, tidak akan saya ulangi lagi... kemarin hanya untuk hiburan,"

"HIBURAN.. HIBURAN! KAMU MENYALAHGUNAKAN KEKUASAAN YANG DI BERIKAN KE KAMU! TAR GUA CABUT JABATAN MU KALAU MACAM-MACAM SAMA, RAY-RAY KECILKU ITU! OPS.. MAKSUDKU KALAU KAMU BERANI MACAM-MACAM SAMA GADIS-GADIS ITU! MEREKA ADALAH BAGIAN PENTING DARI RENCANA!"

"Baik-baik, Professor," kata Yuri santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"DAN JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT JUGA DENGAN SERENA! APA LAGI MACAM-MACAM SAMA DIA! TAK GILING KAMU ENTAR!"

"Iya, iya Professor saya akan jauh-jauh dari dia dan tidak akan macam-macam,"

"Pegang kata-katamu itu, Yuri! Dan segeralah pergi menjalankan, Misi!"

"Baik, Professor," kata Yuri lalu berjalan pergi.

'Siapa sih itu, Ray? Apa kembaran, Serena-serena yang lain? Wah bisa jadi koleksi juga ni,' batin Yuri sambil senyum kayak setan.

###

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu semi hijau, #kliseBgtIni sebut saja Zarc, lagi ketawa sambil nguling-nguling.

"WKA KA KA KA KA... RASAIN ITU YURI! KENA MARAH YA KENA MARAH AMA PROFESSOR VOTAK!" Kata Zarc disela tawanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk suatu layar.

"DAN RAY ITU CUMA MILIK GUA! BAHKAN GAK AKAN GUA KASIH KE ELO, COUTERPART GUA SEKALIPUN!"

Lanjutnya lagi sambil terus ketawa.

"Gua masih inget saat Gua ke rumahnya Ray, mau ngajak kencan, terus Gua di guyur air seember ama tu Professor Votak! Masih dendam gua ama tu Professor Votak!"

Zarc masih aja ketawa, ngetawain Yuri, padahal itu sama aja ngetawain diri sendiri.

"ELO SADAR DIRI DONG, ZARC! NGETAWAIN YURI SAMA AJA NGETAWAIN DIRI LO SENDIRI! ELO ITU YURI DAN YURI ITU ELO! WAJAR KALAU DIA PUNYA SIFAT SRAKAH LO ITU! PENGEN MILIKI MEREKA SENDIRIAN MAYAK ELO PENGEN MILIKIN RAY DAN RAY-RAY UNYU SENDIRIAN!" Tereak Drak Ribellion sambil kesel.

"ZARC MAH EMANG GITU! NGETAWAIN DIRI SENDIRI AJA BANGGA!" Kata si Odd-eyes.

"YA TERSERAH GUA LAH! GUA YA GUA SENDIRI!"

Dan ya itulah keseharian Zarc #kliseBgtniKata2 sama para Naga nya. Eh? Yuto? Yuto lebih milih ada di ruangan gelap di sebelahnya ruangan Zarc dari pada satu ruangan ama Zarc, bisa ikutan gile ama alay entar dia :v Yuto sendiri heran kenapa di Odd-eyes ama Drak Ribellion betah banget ama si Zarc, karena sama-sama Alay kalik ya :v itu lah pikir YUTO.

"WOI YUTO! GUA DENGEN KATA-KATA LO YANG BILANG KAMI ALAY!" Tereak Zarc ampe kedengeran di ruangan Yuto.

###

Kembali ke Dimensi Fusion, tanpa disadari Professor ama Yuri, ternyata ada seorang gadis berambut biru tua sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

'Fu fu fu fu fu... rasain itu, Yuri kena marah, Professor!' Kata gadis itu dalam hati, sambil ketawa sendiri.

'A.. Apa!? Jadi selama ini, Professor yang bikin, Yuri kagak mau nyapa gua? Lok ketemu Gua si Yuri pake acara pura-pura gak liat atau sok sibuk! INI SEMUA ULAH PROFESSOR VOTAK! AWAS LO PROFESSOR VOTAK! DAN JUGA BUAT LO YURI! GUA GAK BAKAL NGEBIARIN ELO NANGKEP DI YUZU, ENAK AJA TAR JADIIN DIA KOLEKSI HAREM MU! AWAS YA KALIAN BERDUA! GUA ANCURIN RENCANA KALIAN! DASAR PROFESSOR VOTAK!' Teriak Serena dalem ati, sambil mukul tembok di sebelahnya, lalu dia mulai ketawa jahat, memikirkan rencananya.

'Gua bakal ke dimensi Standar! Bwahahahaha...' kata Serena dalam hati sambil ketawa sendiri.

###

Misi Serena ke dimensi Standar pun dimulai, dan ahirnya dia nyampe di dimensi standar. Yang bikin Serena ampe kaget adalah saat Turnamen Maiami City berlangsung dan di siarkan ke seluruh pelosok kota.

"DIA... DI... DIA... KE... KENAPA YURI UDAH ADA DI SINI?" kata Serena sambil nunjuk Layar tv gede di mana disana termampang Gambar Yuya.

'Tunggu... tunggu... gak mungkin, Yuri sudah nyampe sini, Gua kan bikin bug gantuan sinyal ke sistem teleport Academia, harusnya sekarang masih masa pemulian! Ja... jangan bilang! Dia Yuri-Yuri yang lainnya! Gua tau kalau Gua juga punya banyak Versi, tapi tetap aja Gua yang paling cantik dari semua versi gua.. bwahahaha' kata Serena dalam hati lalu ketawa sendiri.

"Dan Yuri ternyata juga punya versi yang lain! Sebut saja Itu Yuri versi 0.2 Standar! Dan... ah.. dia Juga Ganteng! Dan masih ada DUA yang lainnya! LIAT AJA YA YURI! GUA GAK MAU KALAH SAMA ELO! GUA JUGA BAKAL NGUMPULIN SEMUA VERSI YURI DAN BUAT KERAJAAN HAREM GUA SENDIRI! AMPE ELO TAR YURI NGEMIS-NGEMIS KE GUA MINTA JADI BUDAK GUA... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Kata Serena terus sambil ketawa jahat.

Serenapun mulai membayangkan di kelilingi, Yu' Boys, dimana Serena duduk di tengah, lagi di kutek kukunya sama Yuto, Di kipasin sama Yuya dan di suapin anggur ama Yugo. Dan tentu aja si Yuri lagi sujud-sujud ke Serena...

Yeah that just Serena Imagination :v

OWARI

###

Owh dah yah begitulah awal dari rencana balas dendam Serena :v :v penasaran ama kelanjutannya? Lok sempet ya ane lanjutin :v :v :v

Riview ya, cuma pengen tau pendapatnya :v kalik aja tar dapat inspirasi :v


End file.
